


One Tequila, Five Tequila...

by tscSNK (tsc)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, drunk!Eren, i don't know man i just don't know, levi is mikasa's dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsc/pseuds/tscSNK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren learns he should not drink tequila at his best friend's dad's business party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Tequila, Five Tequila...

**Author's Note:**

> I've enjoyed trying to plot this prompt out, since it's a bit different than what I'm used to. Enjoy!

Business parties were dull, especially when you were playing the part of the CEO’s daughter’s date.

The music was crap, the food was crap and the only thing worth going for was the open bar. And being newly twenty-one, Eren was definitely taking advantage of the alcohol.

“Slow down, Eren.” Mikasa warned as Eren pushed himself up from the table to refill his glass. “I know what you’re like when you’re drunk.”

Eren rolled his yes and shook his head at the girl. It wasn’t the fact that she was wrong that had him shaking his head, however. Depending on what he was drinking, he could be rather outgoing, and not always in a good way.

“I’m fine Mikasa. I’ll be right back.” Eren looked at her before adding, “Would you like anything?”

After Mikasa asked him for a glass of wine, Eren nodded and made his way to the bar. It was getting later, and the party was slowly winding down so the bar wasn’t as busy as it had been earlier. In fact, the only person sitting at the bar was the CEO himself.

Eren walked up and sat on the stool next to the man and ordered his fifth tequila sunrise of the evening. His head was spinning from the alcohol, and tequila probably wasn’t his wisest choice, but he wasn’t about to switch up the liquor and risk getting sick.

“Are you having a good night, Eren?” the man next to him asked, and Eren turned in his stool to face him.

“Definitely, sir.” he answered, managing to keep his voice as clear as possible.

“And Mikasa?”

“I think she’s enjoying herself as well, Mr. Ackerman.”

The man next to Eren chuckled softly, swirling his glass of whiskey. “We’ve known each other for far too long, Eren. Don’t give me that.”

“Sorry. Being a business thing, I felt I needed to sound, uh, business-like.”

“You don’t work for me, so you have nothing to worry about.”

“Sorry.”

Eren sipped his drink quietly and he could feel the man’s eyes boring into the side of his head. He slowly turned his attention to him.

“How many of those have you had?”

After taking another sip, Eren sat up properly. “This is my fifth.”

“And you’re still standing? I’m impressed.”

Eren laughed quietly and nodded. “I’ve been sitting most of the night, Levi. I’ve only been walking to and from the bar. I’m sure if I walked around for a while, I’d be done.”

Levi raised his eyebrows at the boy and nodded before turning back to the bar. He waved at the bartender and pointed to his glass before taking the last swig of the drink.

“You should go look after your date, Eren. I’m sure she’s bored.”

Eren nodded slowly and slid off of his seat. He was about to turn away when he remembered.

“Right, I need a glass of merlot for her.” he mumbled, and once the bartender brought Levi’s drink over, he asked for the wine.

As he stood and waited for the bartender to bring the wine, Eren could slowly feel the alcohol buzzing through his body. He was feeling it a bit in the head before, but his whole body was now in on it and he slumped against the bar counter, laughing quietly to himself.

“What?” he heard Levi ask beside him.

“I guess I sh-shouldn’t have s-stood.” Eren slurred, laughing again mostly at himself. “Damn it.”

Eren closed his eyes and felt as though the entire room was spinning around him. He decided that sitting was going to be safer for the time being, and climbed back into the stool beside Levi.

“You’re stuck with me for a little longer, sir.”

“I suppose I can handle that, but I’m gonna have to cut you off for the night.”

“Understood.”

And with that, Eren took the last few sips of his drink and pushed the glass away. He leaned forward and let his head rest on his hand as he looked towards Levi, who was sitting with his eyes on his drink. And a thought that had always gone through Eren’s mind when he saw the man exited his mouth without his consent, and immediately he felt his face heat up.

“I kind of want to sleep with you, sir.”

Levi’s eyes widened and he slowly turned his head towards the drunk boy sitting next to him.

“Excuse me?”

“You’re so beautiful, you made me forget my pick up line.” Eren blurted, unable to stop the words coming from his mouth. The worst part about it was, Eren couldn’t even deny what he was saying.

“Eren?”

“I’ve n-noticed you noticing me, and I’m just giving you notice that I’ve noticed you.”

Levi frowned slightly, trying to figure out what was happening. “What are you—“

“I’m sorry, Levi, but, if I told you that you had an amazing body, would you hold it against me?”

Levi leaned forward on the bar, covering his face with one of his hands. “Eren, people can probably hear you…”

Eren shook his head and slid back off of his seat and stood closer to Levi. His world was spinning and he couldn’t control his actions. He leaned forward, leaning his weight on Levi’s lap and moving his face up to the man’s ear.

“I know how to use my mouth, sir. I could make you feel good.” Eren mumbled, barely audible but just enough for Levi to hear him.

The hair on the back of the man’s neck raised, and a chill moved down his spine from Eren’s breath. He wasn’t going to give in to the boy, not whatsoever, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t intrigued. He’d known Eren for years, because he’d been friend’s with Mikasa since elementary school and he’d grown up to become a handsome young gentleman.

“What are you talking about, Eren?” he asked, keeping his voice calm, even if other parts of his body wanted to protest.

Levi could still feel Eren breathing against his neck, and he could feel the boy’s hands moving shakily against his legs, upward.

“Let me s-suck your dick, sir.” the boy mumbled, nipping at Levi’s ear which was finally enough for him to pull away.

“Eren?”

Levi and Eren’s eyes both widened at the voice that came from behind them. The two men turned their head’s to find Mikasa standing with wide eyes and her arms crossed in front of her.

“What in the actual hell is going on?”

“Darling—“ Levi started, though was cut off by Eren.

“I can explain…”

Mikasa cocked her head to the side, tapping her foot impatiently. “Explain? Go on.”

Eren looked to Levi, who looked back to Eren before they both turned back to look at Mikasa.

“I’m going home. Eren, you can go fuck yourself. Dad, just, what the fuck?”

And with that, Mikasa turned on her heel and left the room, leaving the two men staring wide eyed at the spot that she had previously been in.

The following morning, the girl woke up to a million phone calls from her father, and one simple text message from Eren.

_[5:24am] I do feel like I owe you an apology for trying to fuck your dad last night but in my defense everyone knows I shouldn't drink tequila ___

__And she agreed, though it was no excuse._ _

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me prompts [here!](http://tscwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
